Bitch I’m Bella Thorne
”'Bitch I’m Bella Thorne'” is a song by American actress and singer Bella Thorne, it was released on May 18, 2018. Lyrics Are you ready? (You needa work more, bitch) Bitch, bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (What? Damn) Bitch, I’m Bella Thorne (This is my shit) Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne I don't need no ID ’cause I'm Bella Thorne (Bella Thorne) Seen me on TV a million times before (times before) Been inside the club since I was hella short (hella short) Now my money talk, that shit you can't afford (can't afford) I don't got a license, but I got a Porsche (got a Porsche) Yeah, I got some drivers that open my door (open my door) Pussy scuba diver, need a surfboard Let me show my nipples, what I need a shirt for? Bitch, you need to learn more I'm only 20, and a queen By the time I'm 23, I'll probably be the king Every guy that I meet tryna give me a ring I say, "Get down on your knees, and eat the whole damn thing!" I’ll be back when (back when), I feel like it I just hit low (just hit low), ’til I book that trip When I rap is the only time that I spit Yup, that's some dirty shit, B, haha But I gotta admit (Bitch, I’m...) Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Bitch, I’m Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Hey, bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Work more, bitch Bitch, bitch, I'm Bella Thorne, what? Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) I should be freaking up, but I'm hella bored Wake up in the morning and I feel so godly Look into the mirror and say, "I love my body" Everybody dancin' on me, think that I'm zombie I do lots of things, but none of them are a hobby One night, got some more security in the lobby 'Cause everywhere I go, I'm guaranteed paparazzi I'm not tryna front, you see me riding shotty So paparazzi, make sure you get good shots of me I be taking shots on my car, I'm so crazy I hear MOD SUN, he said "I'mma happybb" (Bella) All I ever known, I've been tellin' myself And if I have a wish I'd be like nobody else Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Wait hold up, hold on, get out of my studio (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne, bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Come on, I'm tryna record over here (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne, bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) I don't know how they don't know me! Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Yes, bitch I'll be back when (back when), I feel like it I just hit low (just hit low), 'til I book that trip When I rap is the only time I spit That's some dirty shit, B, haha But I gotta admit (Bitch, I'm...) Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Hey, bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Work more, bitch Bitch, bitch, I'm Bella Thorne, what? Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne Bitch, I'm Bella Thorne (bitch, I'm Bella Thorne) I should be freaking out, but I'm hella bored Yes, bitch Why It Sucks # Bella Thornes singing voice is very annoying. # The lyrics are just her bragging and being an egotist. # Speaking about the lyrics “Bitch I’m Bella Thorne” is repeated a lot during the song. # The beat is boring. # The music video is terrible Music Video Bella Thorne - B*TCH I'M BELLA THORNE (Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:Bella Thorne songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Rip-offs